


Along the Way

by Andixa



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andixa/pseuds/Andixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Legolas meet some children in a tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> A short, old, and incredibly cheesy fic.
> 
> This is set… well, whenever Aragorn and Legolas may have been traveling together. Perhaps they’re waiting to meet fellow warriors before the events of the Lord of the Rings trilogy; perhaps they’ve scouted ahead for the Nine; or perhaps the ring has been destroyed, and they’re waiting on a royal hunting party. Who knows? All that matters is that they’re in a tavern.

The tavern was a modest one, comfortable enough for a night's rest and a good meal for the two travelers - a scraggly but hansom man and his cloaked companion. Aragorn and Legolas were there to meet their companions, having traveled ahead to scout the villages they would soon be passing by. Aragorn stood at the bar counter, waiting to order dinner from the barmaid or bartender; his friend sat at a nearby table, checking his gear while he waited.

A matronly lady from a nearby table called Aragorn over. "Excuse me, sir. You seem like a well-traveled man who could give us a bit of help. Would you tell me if that man over there - in the green cloak - is not a man at all, but an elf?" 

The curious eyes of a whole gaggle of children stared at him from around the table. It certainly wasn't normal to see children in a tavern, but they were well dressed and well behaved; he took it as a good sign for the tavern's reputability, whatever their reason for being there. Aragorn smiled and called out to his friend.

"Legolas! Is seems you have some admirers." He stepped back to let the elf see the children.

Legolas turned and cocked his head. He sheathed the small weapon he'd been cleaning and walked swiftly, gracefully to them. 

Brushing his hood back, the elf greeted the children with a bow of the head, and then smiled at Aragorn. Aragorn smiled back at him, amused and proud of both the children of Gondor as well as his companion. 

"Aye, I am an elf," he said, since he'd heard the question from across the tavern "My name is Legolas."

The children twittered in excitement and began talking all at once.

"My name is Maril!  
"I'm Aomer!"  
"Will you say something in elfish?"  
"Where are you from?"  
"Will you sing us something?"  
"Can you do magic?"  
"Can I touch your ears?"  
"How old are you?"

Legolas's whole face lit up in delight of the childish curiosity. Even the children could appreciate how beautiful he was then, and their excitement quieted into earnest whispers. Aragorn chuckled at their serious faces, their wide eyes and pursed lips; he himself was rather used to elfin beauty.

"I hail from Mirkwood. I'm afraid I haven't the time to sing for you -" the children 'awwed' in disappointment "- but I will speak a little elfish if you like." 

The children cheered for Legolas as he spoke a few sentences of Sindarin. To them, the words were magic. Aragorn chuckled, because it was really only a few lines to a familiar elfish children’s rhyme. The group crowed in delight when he finished, and the questions started up again.

Legolas held up his hand for silence, so he could answer more of their inquiries. 

"I am over five hundred years old. My father is Thranduil, the honorable King of Mirkwood." They gasped, Aragorn chuckled again - Legolas was quite a bit more than five hundred years old - and the ‘honorable’ King Thranduil was a rather notorious lush.

"And yes, if you are VERY gentle, you may touch my ears." 

This surprised Aragorn, for in his experience elves' ears were a rather personal area. He supposed Legolas was a little more open than most elves. The elf had friends of every race, barring evil ones, and was open and friendly with almost everyone he met. Shaking his head and dismissing his astonishment, he refocused his attention on his friend. And after all, he mused, these were only curious children. 

Legolas pulled back his hair, exposing those exquisitely pointed ears. One brave little girl stepped forward and tentatively ran a finger over the shell of the elf's ear. His smile grew brighter when she screeched and giggled, running back to her friends.  
One by one, or sometimes in twos and threes, children gathered their courage and approached the elf until they were all giggling and blushing at Legolas. 

As the giggling and questions started up once more, Aragorn shared a knowing look with the lady who had called him over before settling down to wait for his dinner.


End file.
